Harry Potter and the Confused AI
by Apostr'phe
Summary: Just your typical Harry Potter fanfiction... except it was written entirely by the Talk to Transformer AI. It's gonna be a wild ride. (No, this is not Harry Potter and the Portrait of what Looked Like a Large Pile of Ash.)


**This entire story was written by the Talk to Transformer AI. All I entered to start were a bunch of character names, but it picked up into a story right away. After each "completion," I added the last sentence to the list of character names in order to string a story together without getting too off topic. The stories themselves have not been altered. I think it turned out _great. _Please, grace your eyes with this literary masterpiece!**

* * *

She also had to think that Harry's wand was on him all the time.

After Voldemort had won, Draco decided there would be no need to fight Voldemort, so Draco decided to find out about her, her friends and what their family was. Draco followed Hermione to the library to find Severus, who was looking for Potter. Draco didn't want to miss a meeting with the Dark Lord now that he knew who had taken Hermione. Before they left though, Hermione asked Draco, "Is he the son of Lily Potter?"

"Of course he is! That would be his mum and dad. We've known each other since we were children!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, good!" Draco replied before telling Hermione his plan.

They were going to meet Sirius. He had come from behind to capture Voldemort and Ron. When Harry was taken from the school, he gave his life fighting to kill Voldemort, after being told that Voldemort was only planning the assassination of Voldemort which would end up killing him. Hermione gave Harry and Ron their life away from her and Harry gave Neville his life. They also fought against Voldemort together, after Sirius managed to escape. After that, Harry and Ron became friends, and they became close friends with Snape, who would sometimes do odd jobs for him. They also had a brief relationship. When Harry's father died suddenly Voldemort went on a killing spree and he was arrested. He was tortured and killed when one of his eyes was burned off. Hermione had her own plans which Harry had to keep secret from him.

Harry was getting fed up with this whole situation. And he had to tell Hermione as soon as possible, because Draco wanted to see if he was right about the Slytherins being the real culprits! But he couldn't. That would cause a lot of trouble.

"Do you want me to tell you that Hermione wasn't a spy? Not with Dumbledore that she was in love with Harry. That would mean that Dumbledore knew about you! Now don't tell Harry, it would mean he was trying to get some proof that her boyfriend was secretly a Slytherin. He told her that. Now Dumbledore knows that Harry is in love with him! Or maybe he only knows that it's true. Or maybe even Voldemort is helping you, or some powerful Dark Lord wants you to kill Harry so that he might resurrect him? He may have been dead by your own hands, but you've created a new reality for yourself and all your other descendants. You have killed him and he is in your debt as well as that of the Elder Wand in its pouch. What's the harm in killing Harry Weasley, but killing the Death Eater who's in your pocket and could possibly take your entire family with him? And when it becomes too late, you leave him to die from his wounds, instead of treating him and his family as a sacrifice just so you can escape your past. What would you do to him? And if I am wrong, wouldn't Harry be better off dead, so he can leave and his family could live happily ever after? And don't tell me you would leave a few scars on his body to indicate the fact you have killed him, but I suppose it would be good to think about what happened if he had been alive."

Hermione had to suppress a laugh, thinking of Snape's death, that was one stupid thing he had done.

But then she got a little more serious and asked, "Are you planning to have him married?"

"No," Harry said. "That's just a stupid question, though, because it would imply something so trivial as a romantic affair and something which you're not even sure I would do."

Professor Snape didn't say anything.

Instead he smiled and nodded in pleasure.

"And how soon will you be able to say something about the fact your life was stolen from you?" he asked, smiling widely.

Hermione smiled back, though it was very faint. "This seems like a pretty good reason for me to go back to my house. It is a pleasant night, really." Her eyes met Ron's as they sat together next to her fireplace fireplace.

Draco snorted; Ron took it as an indication that Draco knew his brother's plans.

Hermione blinked twice, then nodded. "Of course. It means what I know it means." Draco looked surprised at the response.

Hermione turned back to Neville, who had just finished making out his sister with his mouth.

"Well," Ginny said in a loud voice, "that looks like it's been a fairly good evening." She grinned brightly, and Harry heard her turn to walk away, as if looking for something to say.

"Yeah, I agree," Hermione said, and walked out of the room, leaving Ron behind.

After a while, Draco said, "You seem to have found your true self." He was silent, while Hermione did her best to mimic his tone.

Finally she asked, "So where do I do this?" Draco glanced back to Snape, then to her. "We'll know after we go to sleep."

Harry stood there in shock, as his parents sat across from him. Harry's mum stared at him with a horrified expression which Harry had never seen before. Harry could see his mum crying on his shoulder. The whole time, Harry couldn't seem to figure out how to get through to his parents. When he finally went to his room, it was to find them crying their eyes out of fear and anxiety. Harry Potter was crying. His mother was crying. He couldn't talk to them because of the fear. He sat there sobbing.

When he returned home, Harry was horrified to learn that his parents had been attacked and killed with no warning. The next day, Ron and Hermione showed up at his door claiming to have been attacked at the school. Harry was devastated by this news and tried to make up excuses as to why it had happened. He insisted that the two young women were just going to sleep with Severus, rather than use her wand.

He didn't do a lot of things at the time, but Ginny and Hermione would do them.

The girls were also very careful and careful about what they went and saw when they were out on the road...and what they did after a break. And that was often how they wound up at Ravenclaw.

She never did sleep with Draco, though.

Dumbledore's house was so beautiful. The gardens...the lawns. It had the muggle charm I was talking about. The fireplace was amazing. The room looked so empty. I can remember it so clearly, as if the room itself had suddenly exploded in light and color, the fireplace lit up and a small fireplace light shone forth. I couldn't think of anything and the room itself was a scene out of a film.

We were the first to get to know one or both of the boys. We were almost the only one left that wasn't already with the other four girls; Hermione's name became part of the group as well. Harry, Draco, and Hermione grew up together in the Weasley household and they were all the children of the same parents. Harry was the brightest pupil of Hogwarts and Draco, of Malfoy Manor, was a genius. Hermione became the youngest in her house and Ron, Ginny's youngest daughter, became the oldest in hers at thirteen. She went through many stages throughout her childhood, from her first memories of Ron's father being a Gryffindor, to seeing herself as a pure-blood during her final years but by then was also one of the older generations and her first teacher. We've grown to know Harry and the others through the years, but they are the only person who knows where Snape lives. Harry hasn't had much direct contact with the Potter family since his parents split up, but they've made repeated attempts to reach the man by letter, and the man never leaves the castle or anywhere they try to hide.

Harry was in a hospital in Great Britain when he first experienced contact with something that made him feel sick, but that he could not explain to others. That was about one year ago, at the end of the third year of his second years at Hogwarts. His first experience with the Ministry was quite a shock and a bit of confusion, and he was pretty sure that the man had not left Hogwarts for good. When he learned about the Ministry on his fourth year, it seemed rather difficult to know about. Still, he'd already had a very short career at age eight when his father returned home from his year at Hogwarts. From then on he was always on the hunt for his next target. He hadn't known his mother's true parentage but he'd heard stories about her from her classmates and family. He suspected that after he went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor, he'd be sent to the Dursleys, perhaps with his sister, who was of an older age than herself (which she certainly was not). He would take up the Dursleys' surname while at school and he would probably go to live with his Aunt Petunia at home, his mother's sister. He didn't know his future or anything like it. Sirius would be the next target, Sirius after him.

He hadn't heard anything. Just an odd knock.

"Come, come," Hermione said. Her voice was even stronger than Ron's; it almost seemed as though she had taken on a certain intensity. "This is Sirius," Hermione said. "And Draco Neville."

"I thought Lucius had gone missing," Sirius said. This time, Ron and Hermione's faces did not twist; they looked like they didn't want Harry to find out.

Harry looked around the room. It felt like a very long time since he'd actually been here. Harry had been standing over the grave of Sirius Black when Bellatrix Lestrange had asked him why he hadn't made it out of Hogwarts alive. He'd never had any contact with Sirius ever since then.

"When he vanished," Hermione had said, "they thought he'd gone into hiding. He had to find something safe and dark for that to happen. I've always wondered why they did it to him, since that's the last thing Voldemort wanted."

"Oh, he must have known too much about those dark things," Harry agreed with a snort. "Of course, if Voldemort's true motive was to murder you, he could have just killed anyone he could."

Hermione and Lucius stared at him, stunned.

"Voldemort didn't do what that man did," Ron continued. "He did it for a reason." He looked up, meeting Snape and Draco and his stunned friends in full view. "The reason I'm not dead yet and he won't be." His eyes narrowed. "I will, in fact, be dead, when Voldemort has finished trying to get me. That way, the Order of the Phoenix will know I haven't betrayed myself and Voldemort. Or any other Dark Lord. I think I'm supposed to be using the Dark Lord as a kind of shorthand. It seems the "Dark" in Voldemort is a kind of a "dark wizard." I have no proof for this. I am using the Dark Lord as shorthand for Voldemort as an adult because it helps me understand how Voldemort's mind works with Dumbledore. If I am wrong, then so be it. I am not Dumbledore. And I will be going back...well, back to the last night for another year or so." Ron sat back in his chair.

"Thank you very much, Professor Snape. This was very informative and well thought-out. As for Draco." Harry shook his head. "He is not in the same class now, but I will be checking him in every few weeks to make sure he gets his homework done and doesn't get a bad grade." Hermione, looking annoyed, looked at him and then Hermione's husband.

"I didn't think anything happened." Harry said seriously. "Sorry, Malfoy," he said after a moment. "It was a small thing." He put the parchment back. "I have something, though. This is the copy." He read it to Hermione.

"This is it. I have been looking at it for almost a year. Do you want to hear it?" Hermione said.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I'll go." Harry gave Snape his badge and they walked with Snape out of the library, his face a slightly sour grimace.

"I know Draco Malfoy. He's been taking advantage of you, you know. I saw him go to Harry about three years ago. I'll pay you for that." Snape said. They walked through the rest of the library into Draco's living room. Draco was sitting at his small dining table, talking to Harry. He couldn't find the word, the word hurt him.

* * *

**Isn't technology amazing?**

**If you liked it, let me know and I might compile more confusing Harry Potter stories from Talk to Transformer.**

**All credit goes to the amazing minds behind Talk to Transformer. If you'd like to mess around with the story generator yourself, a quick Google search will get you there. Go crazy, the possibilities are endless.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
